The Janitor's Closet
The Janitor's Closet is a room at Hollywood Arts that appears in numerous episodes, normally when the students need to talk privately. It is known that the Cranky Janitor sleeps there. Another janitor, Luther the Janitor, keeps his equipment there. Appearances *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade starts crying and drags Tori into the closet to try and make a plan to help her get back together with Beck. The cranky janitor was in the corner sleeping until the girls came in. *In The Great Ping Pong Scam, Tori pulls Sinjin inside, so she can tell him to make something for her to hide in when she's spying on the Ping Pong team. *In Cat's New Boyfriend, Tori drags Cat in the closet to try and make up with her. In the end, Cat punches Tori in the nose. *In Wok Star, Jade hides here when she is upset about her play and cuts a trash can up. Later, Jade drags Tori in to confess that she wants to please her dad with her play. *In The Breakfast Bunch, Mr. Dickers locks Tori in the closet because she sneaked out of detention. However, she escapes through a clearly marked "secret passageway to the library". *In The Worst Couple, Jade and Beck get in a fight in here, and Cat joins them and faints due to their fight. *In April Fools Blank, Sikowitz tells Jade to go to the Janitor's closet which Jade, Sikowitz, and Tori enter but because of the nature of this episode it leads to the set of iCarly and then to the set of a game show Match Play. *In Crazy Ponnie, Ponnie mentions that she finished her lunch in the Janitor's closet. *In Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, Beck first brought Tori in there to discuss why he doesn't want to date Meredith. Later, Tori and Andre went into the Janitor's closet to hide from Jade. *In The Slap Fight, Robbie was in there to make a video to get more followers on TheSlap. Tori went in there to observe, then three of Robbie's new followers ran in to get a prize for finding him. Trivia *The Janitor's Closet is used most often for fights, trying to resolve problems in private, and telling other people secrets. *According to Beck in Tori Fixes Beck and Jade, the closet is a bad place to hide from Jade when she is very angry. *There is a slight error to how the door locks since in schools doors don't have turn locks as shown in The Great Ping Pong Scam but instead use locks with key holes on both sides of the doors. *According to the episode The Breakfast Bunch there is a ladder in the Janitor's Closet that is a secret passage way to the library, this passage is also shown in The Worst Couple, and Tori Fixes Beck and Jade. Gallery 2hc8w.jpg|Janitor's Closet in The Worst Couple 275px-Crush_Night_Promo.jpg|Janitor's Closet in The Worst Couple 2 Janitor'scloset 1.png Janitor'scloset4.jpg JC.jpg Janitorcloset.png 180px-Crankyjanitor.jpg|Cranky Janitor in Jade Dumps Beck Janitor's Closet